


История одной диеты

by KatrinaKeynes



Series: Картофельный цикл [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Crack, Gen, НЕ РЕКЛАМА МАКДАКА, тоска по мнимой родине
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки всё-таки страдает, но не так, как вы могли подумать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	История одной диеты

**Author's Note:**

> почётный накуриватель - Конь.  
> and yes, we love Bucky Barnes. <3  
> сцена с Пьетро вдохновлена этой удалённой сценой - http://www.mediafire.com/watch/e5vcre1nx45uj7n/pitro.mp4  
> сцена на пляже на Брайтоне - личным опытом.  
> also, я не помню, в каком штате у Клинта ферма.

Маша ооооооооооочень голодная была. (с)

 

　　Баки Барнс почти не помнит себя, но точно помнит, что ему уже очень давно не удавалось нормально поесть. И уж тем более — несколько раз в день.

　　В кафешке у Смитсоновского института продают самые дорогие и самые невкусные в мире сэндвичи. В Макдональдсе за пару кварталов отсюда почти нет очередей.

　　Готовить некогда. Даже щи. Даже драники. А нормальных пельменей в этой стране вообще невозможно найти. О варениках и говорить нечего.

　　В подземном ресторане на Брайтон-бич Баки получает тарелку приличного борща и не менее приличный жульен. Здесь даже сахар в сахарнице нормальный: крупный, не чета этому приторному песочку, который рассыпают по мелким розовым пакетикам в придорожных кафе. Морской бриз приносит откуда-то голос Пугачёвой — у неё гастроли.

　　Не успевает дива пропеть и двух строк "Айсберга", как на берегу начинается паника: огромное чудовище обвивает чёрными щупальцами зонтики с эмблемой "Балтики 9" и вырывает их из песка.  
　　Барнс с тоской смотрит на плавящуюся в рубиновой жидкости сметану и поднимается из-за стола. Как раз вовремя — одно из щупалец задевает ножки, и драгоценный сахар рассыпается по пластмассовому стулу.

　　Зимний Солдат забрасывает гигантского осьминога обратно в море за минуту до того, как над Брайтон-бич зависает Воитель.

　　Баки бежит на юг. То ли подальше от холода, то ли подальше от Нью-Йорка.  
　　В кукурузе действительно можно заблудиться. Особенно если кукурузное поле находится в Айдахо, который почему-то зовут “картофельным штатом”.  
　　Баки срывает замок на двери сарая, к которому вывел его зелёно-жёлтый лабиринт и заваливается спать прямо на сеновале.  
　　Ночью его будят голоса. Кто-то спорит о том, что кроватей на всех не хватит. Кто-то смеётся. Баки раздражённо зарывается подальше в сено и старается не представлять картошку, зажаренную в костре. У него есть только кукуруза.  
　　  
　　Баки снятся кошмары, и он падает с досок вниз, прямо на старенький трактор. К счастью, удар приходится на левую руку. К несчатью, чинить тракторы Барнса никто не учил.  
　　  
　　Баки просыпается от скрипа амбарной двери. Он подползает к краю заваленного сеном полога и успевает увидеть солнечные лучи на рыжих волосах.  
　　У порога лежит, заботливо завёрнутая в фольгу, запечённая с укропом картошка.  
　　Айдахо — хороший штат.  
　　  
　　  
　　Заковия — хорошая страна. Не только потому, что по ней рассыпаны, как грибы, базы ГИДРЫ, на которых приятно срывать гнев. Ещё здесь умеют готовить борщ. И жареные пирожки.

　　Когда стены съёмной квартиры начинают дрожать, Баки вздыхает — он только присел пообедать.  
　　Стоит ему поднести ко рту ложку, как в комнату врывается серебристо-синее пятно и сообщает, что ему стоит покинуть помещение ради его же блага.  
　　Через секунду пятно возвращается и добавляет:  
　　— А когда всё закончится, можем встретиться и отпраздновать.  
　　Ещё чуть погодя входная дверь хлопает в третий раз, и пятно приобретает черты парня в дурацкой форме и кедах.  
　　— Перепутал квартиры, — объясняет он, пытаясь быстренько отдышаться.  
　　Барнс обречённо смотрит на разлитый парнем фасолевый суп и ничего не говорит.  
　　  
　　Зимний Солдат падает вместе с городом, попутно отрывая руку одному очень настойчивому альтботу. Он его и спасает, по кривой улетев в сторону живописной рощицы на берегу озера.  
　　  
　　Сидя в кустах, Баки наблюдает, как падают последние куски города. Яркая вспышка озаряет лесок.  
　　  
　　Барнс вдруг вспоминает, как однажды в 30-х попробовал шоколад, и отправляется искать убежище получше.  
　　

　　Через год, выбегая из-за столика в МакДаке и оглядываясь на Т'чаллу, Баки внезапно понимает, что нормально поесть сможет только тогда, когда эти придурки помирятся.  
　　Но это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
